Lo que parecía ser una noche tranquila
by eiennonightscape
Summary: Parecía una noche tranquila pero, por culpa de Francis, Gilbert y Antonio, habrá un gran revuelo por toda la escuela ¿Que habrán hecho? El club de periodismo tratará de descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí traigo otro fic, esta vez de Hetalia. Está ambientado en el gakuen ^^ Primero debo advertir que hay dos maneras de leer esta historia! Se puede seguir el orden de los capítulos o seguir el número que hay al final de cada capítulo. Yo recomiendo primero leerlo todo y luego ir siguiendo los números ;)**

**Espero que os guste y no olvideís dejar algún review! Siempre alegran el día! ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo I. Seychelles **

Era tarde y ese montón de papeles no parecía terminarse nunca ¿Desde cuándo los miembros del consejo tenían tanta faena? A sí, ya recordaba, desde que ella entró. Por alguna razón, llamémosle X, con la entrada de Leila al consejo estudiantil del instituto, la faena se triplicó. En realidad fue un conjunto de circunstancias que terminaron resumidas en más faena para todos.

Arthur Kirkland, el presidente del consejo, era quien más faena tenia. Su escritorio estaba siempre inundado por montañas de papeles inacabables. Ella y Francis trataban de rebajarle la faena, pero de poco servía.

Buscó su taza de café debajo la marea de papeles. Vacía. Suspiró con resignación y se acercó a la máquina que tenían. Tanta faena se vio recompensada con una máquina de café. Una maldita máquina de café. A Leila le dieron ganas de estampar la taza contra la pared. No estaba en el consejo por decisión propia y aún así tenía que pencar como la que más. Presionó el botón y esperó a que la taza se llenara nuevamente por el líquido negro que, más que café, parecía agua.

Tock.

Leila examinó la sala. Solo estaban ella y Arthur y no parecía como si alguien hubiese llamado a la puerta. Se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo al café. Asqueroso.

Tock.

Volvió a mirar la sala. No estaba alucinando, de eso estaba segura ¿sería alguna de esas hadas de las que Arthur hablaba? No, no, eso no podía ser ¡¿Cómo iba a ser eso?! Dejó la taza al lado de la maquina y se acercó a la ventana. Casi pega un grito al ver a Gilbert al otro lado del cristal ¡¿En que estaba pensando ese idiota?! ¡El consejo estaba en una segunda planta!

Leila abrió la ventana. Trató de contenerse pero la sorpresa y la confusión fueron demasiado fuertes. –Gilbert ¡¿Qué cojones…?!

Leila no tuvo tiempo a terminar la frase que Gilbert la apartó y entró en la habitación. Por si fuera poco, él no fue el único que entró. Tras él llegaron Francis y Antonio.

-Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Arthur-observó Francis. Su tono de voz era algo extraño- Empiezas a hablar como él.

Leila desvió la mirada, notablemente molesta por esa observación. –Como si estuviese aquí por voluntad propia.

-Se puede saber ¡¿Qué hacéis vosotros tres aquí?!-gritó Arthur-.

Era la primera vez que Leila veía que se levantaba de su sitio desde que ella llegó, y eso fue hacía las 3 de la tarde y ahora, si no andaba mal, sería hacía las 9 de la tarde.

-Tenemos una explicación, Arthur-trató de excusarse Antonio-.

-¡No me lo creo!

Francis puso un brazo tras el cuello de Arthur y se recostó en él como si fuese su amigo. Bueno, si Leila lo pensaba detenidamente, aquellos dos era amigos pero MUY a su modo.

-¡Apártate de mí, _Frog_!-Arthur sonaba como si estuviese al borde del ataque de nervios-.

Bueno, tal vez no eran amigos. Leila ladeó la cabeza y miró a Gilbert. Sus ojos rojos la asustaban, no por el hecho de que fuesen rojos, sino por la intensidad con la que miraban las cosas.

-¿Por qué habéis entrado por la ventana? Hay una puerta-interrumpió Leila. La pelea de Francis y Arthur paró de repente y toda la sala quedó en absoluto silencio hasta que Gilbert empezó a hablar.

-Ese es el problema, hay una puerta.

-¡¿Acaso habéis entrado por la ventana porque sí?!

-No es eso-siguió Antonio, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros- Digamos que hemos tenido un pequeño problema y solo podíamos venir a este lugar.

-¿Y por la puerta no?

-Leila, algún día aprenderás que, en ocasiones, las puertas no son seguras.-dramatizó Francis, con una ligera mueca en su rostro-.

-Tengo miedo a que llegue ese día-murmuró la chica-.

-¡Haces bien!

Francis se despegó de Arthur, algo que el inglés agradeció profundamente, y ando hasta la puerta, recostándose en ella.

-Está bien-aceptó Arthur- Haced lo que queráis. Mientras no nos distraigáis.

¿Tan fácil? Leila parpadeó varias veces. Cierto que la personalidad tsundere de Inglaterra era increíble, pero, en una situación normal, hubiese estado gritando por un tiempo más. Puede que al final estuviese cansado de tanta faena.

(11)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II. Italia **

-Vee~ ¡Estoy tan cansado!

-Eso es culpa tuya por apuntarte a tantos clubs distintos-intervino Ludwig con una voz grave y contundente-.

-¿Eh?-aquello sonó casi como una réplica a labios de Feliciano- Pero es que me gustaban todos esos clubs

-¿Si? –Ludwig se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Su voz denotaba cierta frustración- ¿Y me puedes decir que tiene de divertido 'el club de la pasta' 'el club de la siesta número 15' 'el club de los gatos suaves' 'el club un poco malo' o 'el club popular'?

Hacía tiempo que Ludwig conocía a Feliciano y, aún así, el italiano siempre encontraba un nuevo modo de sorprenderlo.

-¡Son todos muy divertidos!

-¡Por tu culpa esta academia tiene un montón de clubs raros!-Italia se encogió de hombros ante los gritos de Ludwig. El alemán se cruzo de brazos y empezó a refunfuñar.- Todavia no entiendo como Arthur te dio el permiso para abrir tantos clubs. Y encima tú eres el único integrante de muchos de ellos. Suerte que la nota de la escuela no se basa en el nombre de los clubs. Sino seguro que estaríamos en el último lugar del ranking pero…-Ludwig miró a Feliciano un momento- ¡FELICIANO!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-lloriqueó-.

-Por tu culpa la clase Europa tiene las notas más bajas de la escuela ¡¿Cuándo empezaras a estudiar?!

-Em… Bueno… Ludwig yo…

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON EXCUSAS!

Feliciano sonrió culpable y rápidamente sus ojos se centraron en algo que había a las espaldas de Ludwig.

-Lud…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el alemán algo desconcertado-.

-¿No son esos de allí, Antonio-niichan, Francis-niichan y Gilbert?

Ludwig sacudió su cabeza confusa y volteó a ver. Efectivamente, aún y la oscuridad podía distinguirlos, aquellos tres elementos… Los otros que, junto a Feliciano, las notas de la clase Europa bajaban drásticamente. Ludwig alzó una ceja y miró sus siluetas con incredulidad.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo?

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver?-propuso Feliciano, batiendo sus brazos mostrando el entusiasmo que sentía-.

-No sé yo si...-Ludwig calló y meneó la cabeza- Sería una buena historia para el periódico.

-¡Sí!-gritó Feliciano animado- ¡Vayamos a buscar a Kiku!

(3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III. China **

-Y yo me preguntó… ¿Cómo hemos terminado todos en mi habitación?

Yao miró a su alrededor. Es verdad, de alguna forma habían terminado en la habitación de Wei Li. La bandera de Hong Kong cubría prácticamente toda la pared, algo que a Yao le escalofrío. Sacudió su cabeza y miró a los demás. Wei Li estaba sentado en la cama, de brazos cruzados y con un rostro inexpresivo, denotando una cierta molestia. Im Yong Soo estaba recostado contra el armario, sujetando…

-¿Qué haces con ese patito de goma?-preguntó Yao extrañado-.

-¿Sabes que no sé de donde lo he sacado?

Xiao Mei se acercó a él y tomó el patito de sus manos. Lo examinó con cierto cuidado y luego meneó la cabeza.

-Me suena haberlo visto en algún lado.

-¿En la clase Europa?-propuso Wei Li-.

-¿Por qué en Europa?-replicó Xiao Mei inmediatamente-.

-No lo sé-Wei Li se encogió de hombros- Por alguna razón me parece que es de allí.

-Bueno, antes que…-Xiao Mei miró el patito y lo tiró hacía atrás. Im Yong Soo lo pilló al vuelo- sabes de donde ha venido el pato ¿Cómo hemos terminado en la habitación de Wei Li? Siento como si tuviera un vacío en mi memoria.

-Lo mismo se puede decir de mí-intervino Wei Li- ¿Qué hay de ti, Im Yong Soo?

-Tampoco recuerdo nada-comentó sin apartar la vista del patito de goma-.

Yao suspiró y se sentó sobre el escritorio, con la vista fija en lo que ocurría detrás del cristal de la ventana.

-Recuerdo que íbamos a buscar a Kiku. Que terminamos en _no sé donde_, encontramos a _no sé quién_ y terminamos aquí.

-Te explicas como un libro cerrado, Yao -Xiao Mei suspiró abatida y se tiro a la cama. Tomando asiento al lado de Wei Li-.

Yao meneó la cabeza. Ciertamente él tampoco recordaba demasiado. Parecía que todos tenían un vacío en su mente pero ¿Por qué? Se fijó en algo que ocurría en el jardín.

-¿Qué…?-soltó inconscientemente-.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Yao algo confundidos. El chino negó con la cabeza, se levantó del escritorio y se encamino hacía la puerta con un sospechoso andar.

-Voy un momento a mi habitación-Abrió la puerta- Ahora vuelvo

Y antes de que alguno de los demás pudiese decir algo, Yao ya había salido disparado pasillo abajo. Dirección contraria a donde estaba su dormitorio. Xiao Mei se asomó y suspiró.

-Es tan malo mintiendo…-en ese momento, el sonido de un piano resonó por el pasillo- ¿Roderich?

-..~$$~..—

Yao corrió por los vacíos pasillos de la academia. Le pareció escuchar el piano de Roderich ¿Quién más iba a estar despierto a esas horas? Bueno, en realidad eso no era tan extraño. De alguna forma, siempre había alguien despierto en la academia. Sacudió la cabeza, ahora no tenía que pensar en eso. Bajó las escaleras, temiendo tropezarse y salió el pasillo de la planta baja, el que daba al jardín de los dormitorios.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de creerse que estaba allí.

-¡Kiku!-gritó-.

El japonés se detuvo y lo miró confuso cuando Yao se detuvo delante de él, jadeando como si terminase de correr un maratón. Yao se apoyó en sus rodillas y trató de sonreír. Estaba demasiado viejo para correr de ese modo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Kiku algo confundido-.

-¿Vienes del ala oeste?-Kiku asintió. Yao tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró- ¿Por casualidad no habrás visto a Gilbert, Antonio y Francis allí?

-¿Cómo?-más que sorprendido, sonaba confuso- ¿Por qué? ¿Están allí?

-Los he visto desde la habitación de Wei Li. Estaban bajo el cerezo. Parecía que…

Yao no terminó de explicar lo que vio, que Kiku se echó a correr en la dirección por la que había venido. Yao lo siguió. Ambos entraron en el jardín y se plantaron a los pies del cerezo. Yao no lo notó en un primer momento, pero luego vio que, a los pies del árbol, había un pequeño hoyo. Seguramente allí había algo enterrado.

-A Ivan no le va a gustar-comentó Kiku en voz alta-.

(4)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV. Hong Kong **

-¡¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Kiku?!-propuso Im Yong Soo entusiasmado-.

Xiao Mei suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Una vez al mes, los países de la clase de Asia se reunían en alguna habitación y montaban una fiesta. Hacía poco que se había celebrado la última reunión, apenas una semana, pero tanto ella como Wei Li, como Im Yong Soo, como Yao tenían ganas de hacer otra de esas reuniones en las que ninguno dormía. Ser cuatro no resultaba demasiado divertido, lo habían probado algunas veces y nunca terminó de funcionar. Y, por la cabecita de Im Yong Soo, paso la idea de que tal vez Kiku se les uniera. Claro que si, como Kiku era tan amante de las fiestas (ironía).

Wei Li suspiró y examinó el cuarto de Yao. Si, allí es donde estaban reunidos.

-Puede que esté en el laboratorio con Rumania-intervino Yao en un tono pesado- Antes me comentó algo.

-¿Iremos?-preguntó Wei Li completamente perplejo-.

-¿Qué remedio tenemos?-Xiao Mei se levantó y se expulsó el uniforme- Siendo cuatro no haremos demasiado. A lo mejor Kiku se nos une.

Wei Li meneó la cabeza y suspiró resignado. Tres contra uno, tenía las de perder completamente. Y de ese modo, los cuatro pusieron rumbo a los laboratorios. Cruzaron toda la zona de los dormitorios con la música del piano de Roderich de fondo. Ese hombre siempre tocando el piano.

Para cuando llegaron a los laboratorios, se los encontraron con las luces apagadas.

-¿Se habrán ido ya?-preguntó Im Yong Soo asomándose por uno de los cristales-.

Wei Li suspiró y abrió una de las puertas de la forma más brusca posible. El golpe de la puerta resonó por todo el edificio. Todos se lo quedaron mirando atónitos, preguntándose qué mosca le había picado. Él los ignoró y entró. Le llamó la atención el patito de goma que había en una de las mesas, pero, por alguna razón, prefirió no tocarlo.

Xiao Mei prendió las luces. Realmente allí no había nadie.

-Todavía no se qué hacemos aquí-Wei Li se cruzó de brazos y volteó para apoyarse en la pared cuando…- ¿El esqueleto debería estar en ese lugar?

Xiao Mei volteó y se encontró el esqueleto justo detrás suyo. El grito que pegó retumbó en los oídos de Wei Li, amenazando con destrozar sus tímpanos.

-¡¿C-Como ha llegado aquí?!-preguntó atemorizada mientras se alejaba del esqueleto-.

Los demás no decían nada, pero sus rostros (al menos los de Yao y Im Yong Soo, mostraban absoluto terror. El de Wei Li, aunque no expresase nada, era más que evidente que también estaba muerto de miedo.)

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

Por la puerta, aún abierta, apareció Stefan Sirakov. Todos se lo quedaron mirando estupefactos ¿Qué narices hacía alguien de la clase Europa allí? De hecho, muchos integrantes de la clase Europa, entre ellos Stefan, tenían fama de 'fantasmas' de las pocas veces que iban a clase.

-¿Stefan?-dijo Xiao Mei totalmente confusa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento chicos. Estábamos haciendo una competición con Ionel a ver quien se asustaba antes.

-¿Ionel?-se extrañó Im Yong Soo-.

-El vampiro-contestó Wei Li con total uniformidad- El amigo de Stefan.

-¿Estabais haciendo un concurso de sustos aru?-preguntó Yao dando un paso al frente-.

-Algo así. Lo que pasa es que Ionel me lleva ventaja. Seguramente usará su magia y entonces-tiró de un hilo transparente y el esqueleto volvió a moverse- Mi truco del esqueleto no servirá de nada.

-No tiene porque usar la mágica-replicó Xiao Mei-.

-Lo hará-aseguró Stefan- Y seguramente pondrá su hechizo en el lugar más insospechado. Hasta ahora no he visto nada sospechoso. Por si acaso… Creo que volveré a mi habitación.

-¿Y el concurso?-preguntó Wei Li, aún de brazos cruzados-.

-Para otro día. ¡ Довиждане*!

Cuando Stefan se fue, todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Estos búlgaros son más raros que un perro verde-comentó Xiao Mei meneando la cabeza-.

-Europeos-suspiró Yao llevándose una mano a la cabeza-.

Wei Li suspiró y se acercó hasta donde estaban los demás. Re reojo vio a Im Yong Soo cogiendo aquel patito de goma. Quiso gritar que no lo hiciese pero, antes de que sus palabras saliesen de su boca, una luz cegadora inundó el lugar.

Aquel patito de goma era la broma de Ionel.

(2)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V. Francia **

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga?-protestó Francis mientras sacudía la botella de vino completamente vacía- Tenía una cita ¡Una cita! Algo que ninguno de vosotros dos sabe lo que es.

-¿Por qué será?-dijeron Gilbert y Antonio al unísono-.

-¡¿Cómo podéis tan insensibles al amor?!-se indignó el francés-.

-Yo no creo en eso-comentó Gilbert desviando la mirada hacia otro lado-.

-Yo no creo que cada chica que pase delante de ti, sea tu amor-sonrió Antonio-.

Francis les dedicó una mirada fulminadora y se tiró en la silla de su escritorio, dejando la botella encima de la mesa, junto a todos los documentos del consejo estudiantil que no tenía ganas de rellenar.

-¡Sin alcohol esto no tiene gracia!-protestó Gilbert finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que había caído en la habitación por unos segundos-.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?-preguntó Antonio, apoyado contra el costado de la cama- Las tiendas están cerradas. No podemos ir a comprar.

-Las tiendas están cerradas-empezó a decir Francis- Pero tenemos un lugar de donde sacar nuestro alcohol.

-¿Del bar del instituto?-probó Gilbert- Tu quieres que esa foca nos sirva para comer mañana ¿Verdad?

-¡No me refería a eso! Hay otra persona que guarda alcohol en su habitación.

-¿A parte de nosotros?-preguntó Antonio con una ceja al alza. Francis asintió y sonrió-.

-Ivan Braginski.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gilbert y Antonio no terminaban de creerse lo que Francis estaba proponiendo-.

-¡¿Quieres que le robemos su vodka?!-gritó Gilbert perplejo. Francis asintió-.

-Es el único aparte de nosotros que tiene alcohol escondido en la habitación.

-Ya lo intentamos una vez, Francis-le recordó Antonio algo desanimado- Por si no te acuerdas, nos enganchó de lleno. Seguro que ha escondido el vodka en otro lugar.

-Y yo sé donde-sonrió el francés de forma traviesa-.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-preguntó Gilbert curioso-.

-Lo vi esta tarde, antes de reunirme con vosotros, hablando con Kiku. Ivan cargaba una pala.

-Siempre carga una pala-interrumpió Antonio-.

-Es una tubería-corrigió Francis- Si llevaba una pala es que ha enterrado algo. Los girasoles caen lejos de aquí pero, si Ivan iba con Kiku, y la dirección de la que venían… Puede que el vodka esté enterrado a los pies del cerezo.

-¿Crees que puede estar allí?-preguntó Gilbert sin terminar de confiar en las deducciones de Francis-.

-Confía en mí, _mon ami_.

-¡Bien!-Antonio se levantó de un salto y miró a sus dos amigos- Vayamos a verlo entonces.

(1)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI. Japón **

Aquel estaba siendo un día extraño. Primero llegó Rusia preguntándome donde podía esconder su vodka porque, al parecer, Gilbert, Antonio y Francis trataron de robárselo y, teniendo en cuenta que Francis tuvo una cita hacia poco se habría pulido todo su vino y tratarían de quitarse su vodka de nuevo.

Kiku le aconsejó que debajo del cerezo no miraran, e Ivan enterró allí las botellas, siguiendo su consejo. Total ¿Para qué? A la que pasaron 20 minutos, Kiku se encontró con Yao y este le dijo que había visto a los tres penitentes bajo el árbol. Como se temía, cuando llegaron no había rastro de las botellas de vodka de Ivan.

-¿Qué había aquí enterrado?-preguntó Yao curioso-.

-Ivan escondió las botellas de vodka aquí para que Gilbert y compañía no se las quitasen.

Yao meneó la cabeza con una mueca asomando por sus labios.

-De poco sirvió, al parecer aru.

Kiku hizo una ligera mueca en señal de decepción.

-¡Kiku! ¡Yao!

A lo lejos, Kiku pudo escuchar esa alegre voz. Al voltear comprobó que realmente su mente no se equivocaba. Feliciano y Ludwig se acercaban a ellos. Ludwig mantenía su rostro serio, como siempre, mientras Feliciano agitaba su brazo con energía.

-¡Te estamos buscando!-sonrió Feliciano-.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?-preguntó Kiku algo confuso. Parecía que le día de hoy todo el mundo le buscaba-.

-¡Tenemos faena del club de periodismo!-sonrió Feliciano-.

-¿Habéis encontrado alguna historia que contar aru?-preguntó Yao algo sorprendido, y tenía motivo, últimamente el club de periodismo no había publicado nada-.

-Sí,-Ludwig se veía algo incomodo- Hace un momento hemos visto a mi hermano, a Francis y a Antonio cogiendo algo que estaba a los pies de este árbol.

Kiku y Yao intercambiaron miradas. Feliciano los miró extrañado. -¿Qué pasa?-preguntó-.

-Han cogido las botellas de vodka de Ivan-dijo Kiku finalmente- Las enterramos justo aquí.

Ludwig asintió comprensivo mientras que Feliciano ponía una cara algo molesta.

-¡Eso no está bien! Vale que Ivan de miedo de a veces. Pero no que hay que coger las cosas de los demás.

-Te podrías aplicar eso a ti mismo ¿No, Feliciano?-comentó Ludwig mientras miraba a Feliciano-.

Feliciano empezó a reír, en un intento fallido de desviar la atención de ese tema. Tosió al ver que la risa no funcionada y gritó.

-¡Eso no importa ahora, señor!

-¡¿Cómo que no?!

Kiku suspiró.

-Deberíamos recuperar las botellas de Ivan. En cierto modo me siento responsable.

-¡¿Qué?! Lo dices de broma ¿verdad, Kiku?-Yao parecía asustado con la idea de buscar algo que perteneciese a Ivan-.

-Además-añadió-Sería una buena historia para el periódico.

-¡Verdad que si!-gritó Feliciano entusiasmado-.

-¿Tu qué dices, Ludwig?

El alemán asintió. – Es justamente por eso que te estábamos buscando. ¡Bien! ¡El club de periodismo se pone en marcha!

-¡Sí!-gritaron Feliciano y Kiku al unisonó-.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Y yo qué aru?!-preguntó Yao en una media voz-.

(5)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII. Grecia **

Heracles tenía un tic en el ojo. Le dieron ganas de estrangular al primero que pasase delante suyo. Y como era bastante tarde no se cruzaría con nadie, ya tenía a alguien con quien desahogarse.

-Ese Sadiq-la imagen del turco apareció en la mente de Heracles- Seguro que ha tirado estas botellas aquí a sabiendas que este es un hoyo del club de arqueología. Siempre hace lo mismo…

Heracles hizo un sonido con la boca y se agachó al lado del hoyo. Alargó la mano y sacó las tres botellas. Una vez fuera, pudo comprobar que se trataban de tres botellas de vodka y, a juzgar por las letras de las etiquetas, eran de procedencia rusa.

-¿Ha sido Ivan?-la imagen de Ivan apareció ahora en la mente del griego pero rápidamente, la cara de Sadiq volvió a ocupar toda su atención- No, no puede haber sido Ivan. Seguro que Sadiq le cogió las botellas y las tiró aquí. De ese modo pensaría que ha sido cosa de Ivan y no de él. Muy astuto, Sadiq, pero no he picado.

-¡Oh! ¡Heracles!

Heracles miró hacía allí, viendo como Sadiq se le acercaba sonriente. Claro, ahora actuará como si no supiera nada y le dará las culpas a Rusia.

-No sabía que estuvieses aquí. Si que trabajáis los del club de arqueología. Deberé de dejar de meterme con vosotros-bromeó-.

Heracles le mandó una mirada fulminadora que puso los pelos de punta a Sadiq.

-He encontrado estas botellas tiradas en nuestro hoyo-dijo tratando de parecer casual-.

Sadiq alzó una ceja y se agachó a inspeccionar las botellas.

-Parece ser vodka. Por las letras diría que son de Rusia

Lo sabía Sadiq alzó la mirada y se encontró con Heracles mirándolo fulminante.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!-gritó ligeramente asustado por los cambios de humor del griego-.

-Fuiste tú quien echaste las botellas al hoyo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Se que fuiste tú.

-¡¿Qué pruebas tienes?!

-Se que fuiste tú.

-¡¿Quieres pelea, griego?!-le retó Sadiq remangándose la manga-.

-Claro que sí.

Ya estaban a punto de empezar otro capítulo en sus numerosas disputas cuando Kiku, Felicia, Ludwig y Yao se interpusieron y les contaron lo ocurrido. Al parecer Sadiq no puso las botellas, pues estas fueron robadas por Gilbert, Antonio y Francis y, lo más seguro es que alguno de ellos tres fuese quien las tirase al hoyo.

-Entonces… ¿no fuiste tú?-preguntó Heracles por decimocuarta vez-.

-No-refunfuñó Sadiq molesto. Por una vez que iba con intención de no pelear con Heracles…-.

Kiku suspiró profundamente y tomó las botellas.

-Sin duda son las botellas que enterré con Ivan.

Kiku escuchó a Ludwig suspirar a su lado.

-Mi hermano ¿En que estarán pensando él, Francis y Antonio al coger las cosas de las otras personas?

-Juju…

Esa risa puso de punta los pelos de la nuca de Ludwig. Este volteó rápidamente para encontrarse a Ivan detrás suyo. Sonreía pero, a su alrededor había un aura oscura de lo más escalofriante. Feliciano estaba temblando como una hoja mientras se agarraba fuertemente al brazo de Ludwig. Yao, por otro lado, trataba de esconderse tras Kiku, aunque sabía que no servía de mucho. Sadiq y Heracles miraban al ruso confusos, sin entender de donde había salido.

Es un fantasma pensó Heracles Puede ser una enemigo temible

-Así que Gilbert, Antonio y Francis son quienes habían cogido mi vodka.

Puede que la voz de Ivan fuese dulce pero, por alguna razón, escalofrío a todos los que la escucharon. Tanto fue el miedo que sintieron que rápidamente asintieron sin parar a pensar que podría pasar cuando Ivan diese con ese trío de inconscientes.

(7)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII. Estados Unidos **

Alfred se terminó la hamburguesa y salió del bar del instituto sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Las cenas que les servían eran insuficientes y ya se había vuelto una costumbre colarse n la cocina y pillas comida. Luego le entraba la risa cuando Arthur se quejaba sobre porque faltaba tanta comida. Cerró la puerta y empezó a tatarear mientras andaba por los pasillos ¿Por qué tatareaba? En las películas de su país, cuando alguien tatareaba era porque quería disimular algo que había hecho pero, siendo sinceros ¿Quién había despierto a esas horas? A parte de Roderich, incluso desde allí se podía escuchar su piano. No había necesidad de disimular, porque nadie lo vio. Se rio de sí mismo y siguió andando camino a su dormitorio. Con el estomago lleno ahora podría dormir.

Sacudió la cabeza ¿Estaba viendo bien? No, no podía ser pero…

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!-preguntó totalmente estupefacto al ver a Sadiq y a Heracles merodeando por los pasillos-.

-Estamos buscado a Gilbert, Antonio y Francis-explicó Heracles en su habitual tono calmado-.

A Alfred no le sorprendió encontrarse a alguien a aquellas horas, podía ser. Le sorprendió ver a Heracles y Sadiq juntos, sin discutir, con un objetivo en común. El final del mundo se acercaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Han tirado botellas de vodka en mi hoyo-se indignó Heracles-.

-¿Y él que pinta aquí?-preguntó refiriéndose a Sadiq-.

-Yo… -Sadiq pareció pensárselo- No puedo dormir. Así que ayudaré de mientras.

Alfred asintió lentamente. Definitivamente, el fin del mundo estaba cerca. Soltó una ligera risa.

-¡Heracles, Sadiq! ¡Estáis de suerte!

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el griego-.

-¡El héroe os ayudará!

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-preguntó Sadiq con una ligera sonrisa-.

Alfred meneó la cabeza y terminó por negar.

(8)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX. Prusia **

-¡Mierda!-gritó Prusia lleno de frustración-.

-¡¿Por qué?!-gritó Francis igual de frustrado de que su amigo- ¡¿Por qué teníamos que cruzarnos con ella?!

-¡Porque somos nosotros!-Antonio miró detrás suyo. De cerca los seguía Natalia Arlovskaya. Su cabello rubio se esparcía como serpientes mientras los seguía a una velocidad inhumana-.

-¡De toda las personas teníamos que cruzarnos con ella!-lloriqueó Gilbert quien iba a la cabeza de los tres y quien encima cargaba las botellas de vodka robadas-.

-Será que no hay gente estudiando en esta maldita academia-comentó Francis resignado a su mala suerte-.

-¡Gilbert! Tira las botellas-gritó Antonio-.

-¡¿Estás mal de la chota?! ¡Mi alcohol!

-Tíralo por allí y cuando nos libremos de ella lo cogemos-propuso el español-.

-¡Es verdad, Gilbert! ¡Está ganando terreno!-lloriqueó Francis-.

Gilbert abrazó las botellas.

-¡¿Cómo queréis que me deshaga de mis bebes?!

-¡REGRESAD LAS BOTELLAS DE MI HERMANO!

La voz de Natalia fue tan severa y profunda que el miedo de Antonio, Francis y Gilbert fue en aumento de forma considerable.

-¡Gilbert!-gritaron Antonio y Francis al unísono-.

Gilbert miró las botellas que abrazaba, besó los tapones y las lanzó en un hoyo que vio cerca. Allí estarían escondidas y nadie más las encontraría.

_-¡Auf wiedersehen!_-se despidió Gilbert de las botellas mientras sacudía la mano-.

-¿Ese no es un hoyo del club de arqueología?-preguntó Antonio-.

-¡¿Qué más da eso?!-gritó Francis desesperado- ¡Tenemos que quitárnosla de encima!

(6)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X. Canadá **

Aquella noche no podía dormir. Había demasiado jaleo fuera como para que pudiese conciliar el sueño así que salió a pasear.

-¡Oh, Matthew!

La voz de Alfred lo hizo detenerse y mirar hacía donde el americano le saludaba energéticamente. Era raro que Alfred anduviese por aquella zona, tan alejada de la cocina. Todos sabían que por la noche se colaba a la cocina a comer a hurtadillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Matt?-le preguntó-.

-No podía dormir ¿Y tú?

-¡Estoy haciendo mi papel de héroe!

-¿Por qué?

-Al parecer Heracles, Sadiq y, por lo que me han contado, Ivan, Yao y el club de periodismo, están buscando a Gilbert y compañía.

-¿Han hecho algo?

-Robar las botellas de vodka de Ivan. Personalmente no me importa, es más, hasta me gusta que le hayan robado algo a Ivan-su risa se torció ligeramente- Pero como héroe tengo que ayudarlos.

-Ya veo…

-¡Matthew! Si los ves ¿Los traerás hasta aquí?

-No creo que…

-¡Vamos hombre!-Alfred empezó a darle palmadas en la espalda, como si tratara de animarlo. Matthew se encogió de hombros-.

-Veré que puedo hacer…-murmuró tímidamente-.

-¡Sabia que podía contar contigo!

Alfred empezó a reír escandalosamente. Matthew aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse de allí, antes de que Alfred le mandase hacer algo más.

(9)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI. España **

España se recostó contra la pared del edificio. Iba a escupir sus pulmones si seguía corriendo a esa velocidad, por suerte, habían logrado despistar a Natalia. Esa chica tendría que hacerse espía/asesina/mafiosa profesional.

-No puedo más-jadeó Francis-.

-¡Voy a escupir un pulmón!-gritó Gilbert-.

-¿Cuánto hemos estado corriendo? ¿20 minutos?-preguntó Antonio-.

-Sin descanso

-¡Bueno!-Gilbert ya parecía recuperado a pesar que segundos antes estaba por el arrastre- ¡A por nuestro Vodka!

-¿Gilbert?

Gilbert se abrazó rápidamente.

-Creo que hay un fantasma entre nosotros

Antonio asintió, con cara de pánico.

-¡Oh, hola Matthew!-saludó Francis la mar de tranquilo-.

-¡¿Desde cuándo estaba aquí?!-gritaron Gilbert y Antonio al unísono-.

-No hace mucho-sonrió el canadiense-.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó Francia- ¿No puedes dormir?

-La verdad es que no, había demasiado jaleo. Pero Francis, os están buscando.

-¿Natalia, no?-preguntó Gilbert intentando hacerse el interesante-.

-Mucha más gente

Antonio vio como Gilbert se quedaba de piedra y su prepotencia se desvanecía por segundos.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Francis con el ceño fruncido-.

-Sadiq, Heracles, Feliciano, Kiku, Ludwig, Yao, Ivan y Alfred –enumeró el canadiense- Puede que me haya dejado a alguien.

-Natalia-comentó Antonio con una mueca en su rostro- Te has dejado a Natalia.

Matthew lo miró un momento y volvió su vista a Francis.

-Gilbert-empezó a decir el francés- Tal y como están las cosas, aún no podemos ir a por tu vodka.

-¡Mis hijos!-dramatizó-.

Antonio sonrió, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda como si tratase de consolarle.

-Solo hay un lugar seguro ahora mismo

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Matthew-.

-El aula del consejo estudiantil.

(10)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII. Inglaterra **

-Esto es de locos-sentenció Arthur tras escuchar la historia de Gilbert, Francis y Antonio- ¡¿Se puede saber porque no estáis estudiando en vez de liarla de este modo?!

-Es más divertido-soltó Gilbert arrepintiéndose de su comentario al ver la mirada de Arthur-. Perdón, sir.

-A mi me parece muy divertido-sonrió Leila-.

-¡Tú no les animes!

-Admite que ha sido una historia muy entretenido, Arthur. Parece sacada de una novela o algo así.

-Este instituto sí que parece sacado de una novela-comentó Arthur llevándose una mano a la cabeza- En fin-suspiró- Como presidente del consejo estudiantil tendré que hacer algo.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaron los tres a la vez, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de admiración-.

-No-soltó Arthur tajante- ¡Son vuestros problemas!

-No seas así-rio Leila- Creo que tengo una idea

-..~$$~..—

-Has tenido una muy buena idea, Leila-alagó Gilbert-.

-¿Verdad?-sonrió- Nada mejor para calmar los ánimos que hacer una fiesta todos juntos.

-El problema viene cuando nos pilla la foca marina

-¿Te refieres a la cocina?-Gilbert asintió- ¡Arthur se hará cargo!

-¡¿Qué yo qué?!

-Ivan, este vodka está delicioso-sonrió Antonio tras darle un sorbo a su vaso-.

-¿Verdad?-sonrió el ruso. Ahora aquella aura oscura ya había desaparecido y parecía el Iván inocente-.

-Siento la pelea de antes, Sadiq-se disculpó Heracles-.

-Estas ebrio ¿Verdad?-el griego asintió- Eso lo explica todo.

-¡Y esta es la historia de cómo me convertí en héroe!-gritó Alfred-.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Xiao Mei entusiasmada-.

-Eres increíble-alagó Im Yong Soo-.

-Tsk-se limitó a hacer Wei Li-.

-Este licor esta bueno, aru

-Me sabe igual que el sake-comentó Kiku-.

-¡Aquí traigo la pasta!-sonrió Feliciano-.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-De la cocina

-¡Feliciano! ¡No cojas comida sin permiso! ¡Luego no me cuadran las cosas!

-Te estresas demasiado, mon ami-sonrió Francis-.

-¡Tú calla!

-Esta delicioso, Feli-sonrió Antonio-.

-¡Gracias!

-Si que está bueno-comentó Natalia-.

-Me alegro que os guste.

-Al final ¿Quién ha ganado?-preguntó Ionel-.

-¿Yo?-probó Stefan. Ionel negó-.

-Parece que al final todo ha terminado bien ¿No crees, Matthew?-preguntó Leila. Matthew asintió-.

(12)


End file.
